Hunger Games X1 Story Outline
by HGSX9001
Summary: An outline for the first Hunger Games X story: The Beginning.


**Hunger Games X1**

Story Version

Prologue:

50 years after the end of the _Mockingjay_, Chris Snow, aka, Mr. Ice, hijacks the airwaves of Panem to announce a new Hunger Games. Kyle Mellark, the grandson of Katniss Everdeen, dons a Peacekeeper armor and heads to where the games are taking place: an island many miles away from Panem.

* * *

The Bloodbath:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama and Ken Izumi** both run away from the Cornucopia (but not with each other).

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** grabs a shield and runs, fearful of his partner. However, he battles Natsu first, but the battle ends when a second shield is discovered. Meanwhile, **Vengeance Joe** battles Starlight Glimmer and loses. His rage of being abandoned by his partner drives him to vengeance.

**District 3:**

**Discord** works with Han Solo and Augustus Caesar while **Starlight Glimmer** battles Vengeance Joe and wins. Discord congratulates her on her victory and the two leave together.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** find a backpack. She then goes after Smug Anime Face with **Captain Toad** after the latter gets robbed of a mace.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** runs away from the Cornucopia, only to be followed by her partner, **Smug Anime Face**, whom had robbed Captain Toad of a mace.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** battles David Byrne and loses. He then departs with **Terrence Two**.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** works with Discord and Han Solo after he drives **Katara** away.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** grabs a shovel and leaves with **Electro J. Fudd**.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** grabs throwing knives and leaves with **Kuja**.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan** abandons her partner and leaves. However, **David Byrne** battles Komodo Joe and wins. He then leaves to find his partner.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** grabs sais and leaves with **Max Caulfield**.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** works with Discord and Augustus Caesar. Meanwhile, **Natsu** grabs a shield and runs, leaving Han Solo behind. However, he gets into a fight with The Flaming Prince first but relents when a second shield is discovered. Han then leaves to find him.

* * *

Day 1:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** threatens Katara and Lammy but is chased off. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** works with Max Caulfield.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** chases Komodo Joe in order to get food. Meanwhile, **Vengeance Joe** tries to get revenge on District 3, but instead works with them to raid District 9's camp.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** work with Vengeance Joe and Harun Al-Rashid to raid District 9's camp.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose and Captain Toad** attack Smug Anime Face and retrieves the mace.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** is threatened by Maou-sama but is saved by Katara. Meanwhile, **Smug Anime Face** is attacked and robbed by District 4. He is later tended to by Terrence Two.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** is chased by The Flaming Prince and ignored by **Terrence Two**, whom is tending to a wounded Smug Anime Face.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** discovers a cave and battles Punpun Kill-Chan, only to be chased off by David Byrne. Meanwhile, **Katara** is threatened by Maou-sama alongside Lammy but chases him off.

**District 8:**

**Electro J. Fudd** battles Han Solo and is almost killed but is saved by **Bernie** and his steamroller at the last second.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick and Kuja** go hunting, only to have their camp robbed by District 3, Vengeance Joe, and Harun Al-Rashid.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan** discovers a cave and get ambushed by Augustus Caesar, only to be saved by **David Byrne**, whom had been collecting fruit nearby. The two District 10 tributes then decide to work together.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** works with District 3 and Vengeance Joe to raid District 9's camp. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** work with Ken Izumi.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** battles District 8 but loses. Meanwhile, **Natsu** discovers a water source.

* * *

Night 1:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** is plagued by a nightmare of his death and a strange creature. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** and The Flaming Prince decide to protect each other during the night, despite their opposing views.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** decides to bunk with Ken Izumi for the night. Meanwhile, **Vengeance Joe** helps Katara and District 5 battle Augustus Caesar.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** pick up Max Caulfield and team up with District 4.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** takes charge of the hatchet while she and **Captain Toad** fall in with District 3 and Max Caulfield.

**District 5:**

**Lammy and Smug Anime Face** help Katara and Vengeance Joe battle Augustus Caesar.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe and Terrence Two** meet up with Districts 8 and 10 and form an alliance.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** tries to force **Katara** to work with him but is chased off by District 5 and Vengeance Joe.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** and a depressed **Electro J. Fudd** meet up with Districts 6 and 10 and form an alliance.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** climbs a tree to rest while talking with **Kuja** about their strategy.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan and David Byrne** meet up with Districts 6 and 10 and form an alliance.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** runs into District 12 and recruit them for an alliance to defeat the evil tributes. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** falls in with District 3.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo and Natsu** run into Harun Al-Rashid and are brought into his alliance.

* * *

Day 2:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** threatens District 6 but is unable to kill them. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** battles Kuja to cover for District 4, but is defeated.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** gets attacked by **Vengeance Joe** but is protected by Kyle Mellark.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** learn more about Max Caulfield.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose and Captain Toad** raid District 9's camp with the help of David Byrne and Augustus Caesar, while also saving Ken Izumi from Kuja.

**District 5:**

**Lammy and Smug Anime Face** join Harun Al-Rashid's alliance.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe and Terrence Two** are threatened by Maou-sama but are able to evade him.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** joins District 4 and David Byrne in raiding District 9's camp. He then demands to join David Byrne's alliance. Meanwhile, **Katara** watches over Electro J. Fudd while Bernie steals from District 12.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** leaves **Electro J. Fudd** with Katara while he steals a backpack from District 12.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** is ambushed by Punpun Kill-Chan but manages to escape. Meanwhile, **Kuja** defeats Ken Izumi, only to be distracted enough for District 4 to raid the District 9 camp.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan** ambushes Roman Torchwick but is unable to kill him. Meanwhile, **David Byrne** helps District 4 and Augustus Caesar to raid District 9's camp, then brings Augustus Caesar into the alliance.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** brings District 5 into his alliance. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** tells District 3 about herself.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo and Natsu** have a backpack stolen by Bernie and give chase.

* * *

Night 2:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** attacks District 4, hoping to steal their weapons, only to be chased off by Two-Fold. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** joins a party hosted by District 3.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince**, staying away from **Vengeance Joe**, talks to Kyle. Meanwhile, V.J. joins a party hosted by District 3.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** host an open party for the other tributes.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose and Captain Toad** are attacked by Maou-sama and are saved by Two-Fold.

**District 5:**

**Lammy and Smug Anime Face** join the party hosted by District 3.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** breaks up an argument between **Terrence Two** and Augustus Caesar.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** tries to assume control of Two-Fold but gets into an argument with Terrence Two. Meanwhile, **Katara** joins the party hosted by District 3.

**District 8:**

**Bernie and Electro J. Fudd** save District 4 from Maou-sama.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** decides to ditch **Kuja** while the latter sleeps.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan and David Byrne** save District 4 from Maou-sama.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid and Max Caulfield** reunite at the party hosted by District 3. Harun convinces a majority of the present tributes to join the Arabic Alliance.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo and Natsu** attempt to get their bag back but instead help Two-Fold protect District 4.

* * *

Day 3:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** is chased by Two-Fold. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** finds and befriends Kuja after the latter was ditched.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** and Kyle battle Augustus Caesar and Roman Torchwick. Meanwhile, **Vengeance Joe** declines to join the Arabic Alliance and leaves, but not before affirming his friendship with Katara.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** join the Arabic Alliance and help repel Two-Fold.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** reluctantly helps Two-Fold battle Harun Al-Rashid. Meanwhile, **Captain Toad** and District 8 hunt for Maou-sama.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** becomes friends with Max Caulfield and helps **Smug Anime Face** battle Two-Fold.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe and Terrence Two** leads several Two-Fold members in attacking the Arabic Alliance. However, they are repelled.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** meets Roman Torchwick and fights The Flaming Prince and Kyle. Meanwhile, **Katara** fights Two-Fold and affirms her friendship with Vengeance Joe.

**District 8:**

**Bernie and Electro J. Fudd** help Captain Toad hunt Maou-sama.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** ditches **Kuja** and joins up with Augustus Caesar to fight The Flaming Prince and Kyle. Meanwhile, Kuja is comforted by Ken Izumi.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan and David Byrne** join the Two-Fold alliance attack on the Arabic Alliance.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid and Max Caulfield** leads the Arabic Alliance in combat against Two-Fold.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo and Natsu** end up with Two-Fold in attacking the Arabic Alliance, but quickly change sides.

* * *

Night 3:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** runs into Natsu and the two fight each other. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** runs into District 10 and decides to join Two-Fold in order to hunt Maou-sama.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** and Kyle talk about life in Panem and find an explosive. Meanwhile, **Vengeance Joe** is healed by Katara.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** try to boost the morale of the Arabic Alliance after the battle.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** questions her allegiance with Two-Fold, but still befriends District 8. Meanwhile, **Captain Toad** meets and battles Roman Torchwick and almost dies but is saved by Kuja.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** heals a wounded Max Caulfield. Meanwhile, **Smug Anime Face** talks to Ruby Rose about her allegiance with Two-Fold.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe and Terrence Two** confront Han Solo about District 12's betrayal.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** plots to take over Two-Fold. Meanwhile, **Katara** heals Vengeance Joe.

**District 8:**

**Bernie and Electro J. Fudd** comfort Ruby Rose and befriend her.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** battles and almost kills Captain Toad, only to be chased off by **Kuja**.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan and David Byrne** meet up with Ken Izumi and bring him into Two-Fold.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid and Max Caulfield** rest after the battle with Two-Fold. Harun Al-Rashid worries about the wounded Max Caulfield, whom is tended to by Lammy.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** is confronted by District 6 about the events of the battle. Meanwhile, **Natsu** battles Maou-sama.

* * *

Day 4:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** battles Kuja, but their battle is interrupted by the explosion. Meanwhile, **Ken Izumi** is killed by Augustus Caesar's explosive, reviving in District 1.

**District 2:**

**The Flaming Prince** is attacked by Augustus Caesar and has his explosive stolen, perishing in the resulting explosion. He wakes up in District 2. Afterwards, **Vengeance Joe** and Katara join Kyle to chase after Augustus Caesar.

**District 3:**

**Discord and Starlight Glimmer** join Ruby Rose in fighting Roman Torchwick but are interrupted by the explosion.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** fights Roman Torchwick backed up by District 3 but is interrupted by the explosion. Meanwhile, **Captain Toad** has a shack build-off with Smug Anime Face.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** joins up with District 11. Meanwhile, **Smug Anime Face** has a shack build-off with Captain Toad.

**District 6:**

**Terrence Two** is killed by Augustus Caesar's explosive in a bid by the emperor to take over Two-Fold. Afterwards, **Komodo Joe** joins Kyle to hunt Caesar down.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** sets off The Flaming Prince's explosive, killing Terrence Two, The Flaming Prince, Punpun Kill-Chan, and Ken Izumi. Afterwards, **Katara** and Vengeance Joe join Kyle to hunt Caesar down.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** and **Electro J. Fudd** stay at the Two-Fold camp but are summoned by the explosion. Afterwards, with Terrence's death and Komodo Joe's departure, the two make David Byrne their new leader.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** battles Ruby Rose and District 3. Meanwhile, **Kuja** fights Maou-sama.

**District 10:**

**Punpun Kill-Chan** is killed by Augustus Caesar's explosive, waking up in District 10. Afterwards, **David Byrne** assumes control of what little remains of Two-Fold.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** and **Max Caulfield** allow Lammy to join them. After the explosion, they begin to hunt for Augustus Caesar.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** and **Natsu** stay at the Arabic Alliance camp but are summoned by the explosion.

* * *

Night 4:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** rejoices at the supposed death of his arch-enemy.

**District 2:**

**Vengeance Joe** feels empty after the death of The Flaming Prince and is comforted by Katara and Kyle.

**District 3:**

**Discord** and **Starlight Glimmer** help fight Augustus Caesar. Afterwards, Discord reluctantly stops Lammy's heart, killing her.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** are left in shock by the deaths but are comforted by District 8.

**District 5:**

**Lammy** and **Smug Anime Face** help fight Augustus Caesar, but Lammy is mortally wounded. Afterwards, Lammy's heart is stopped by Discord, killing her.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** is left emotionally drained after Terrence's death.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** is attacked by the Arabic Alliance but is able to mortally wound Lammy before fleeing. Meanwhile, **Katara** tries to console Vengeance Joe and Komodo Joe alongside Kyle.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** and **Electro J. Fudd** comfort District 4 after the deaths.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick**, realizing the game has gotten violent, decides to reunite with **Kuja**.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** forgives District 12 for their actions during Day 3, then asks them to join Two-Fold.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** and **Max Caulfield** help fight Augustus Caesar. Afterwards, Max is left heartbroken after Lammy's death.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** and **Natsu** decide to help fill up Two-Fold's depleted ranks and join the alliance.

* * *

Day 5:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** teams up with Augustus Caesar and fights both Kyle's group and Two-Fold.

**District 2:**

**Vengeance Joe** receives an explosive from District 2 and vows to have revenge on Augustus Caesar.

**District 3:**

**Discord** and **Starlight Glimmer** try in vain to help the Arabic Alliance recover from Lammy's death.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** reunite with the rest of Two-Fold and help fight Maou-sama and Augustus Caesar.

**District 5:**

**Smug Anime Face** gathers food for the rest of the Arabic Alliance.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** helps to fight Maou-sama and Augustus Caesar.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** teams up with Maou-sama and fights both Kyle's group and Two-Fold. Meanwhile, **Katara** helps to fight them.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** and **Electro J. Fudd** help in the fight against Maou-sama and Augustus Caesar.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** plans his next move while **Kuja** wonders if he should trust Torchwick.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** gathers the remaining members of Two-Fold and leads them against Maou-sama and Augustus Caesar.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** tries to help **Max Caulfield** recover from Lammy's death, but to no avail.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** and **Natsu** help fight Maou-sama and Augustus Caesar.

* * *

Arena Event 1: Enclosure

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** survives.

**District 2:**

**Vengeance Joe** battles Augustus Caesar and throws him into the barrier before dying himself, waking up in District 2 and finding The Flaming Prince alive and well.

**District 3:**

**Discord** survives. Meanwhile, **Starlight Glimmer** is attacked by Roman Torchwick and is killed by the barrier, waking up in District 3.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** survive, Ruby managing to warn the Arabic Alliance in time.

**District 5:**

**Smug Anime Face** survives, managing to save Bernie in the process.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** survives, managing to save Katara in the process.

**District 7:**

**Augustus Caesar** fights Vengeance Joe and loses, getting killed by the barrier before being arrested by Peacekeepers in District 7. Meanwhile, **Katara** survives, being saved by Komodo Joe.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** tries to save **Electro J. Fudd** but fails, having to be saved by Smug Anime Face. **Electro J. Fudd**, in turn, is killed by the barrier, waking up in District 8.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** takes advantage of the situation and kills Starlight Glimmer, stealing her weapons in the process. Seeing this, **Kuja** angrily abandons **Torchwick**.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** tries to save Han Solo but fails, having to be saved by Natsu.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** and **Max Caulfield** both survive, having been warned by Ruby Rose.

**District 12:**

**Han Solo** is killed by the barrier, telling **Natsu** to save David Byrne. He then wakes up in District 12 and is taken in by Kyle's family.

* * *

Night 5:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** makes plans to win the game.

**District 3:**

**Discord**, unable to revive Starlight Glimmer, removes all the blood from his body, killing himself. He then wakes up in District 3 and reunites with Starlight.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** relapse into despair after the arena event.

**District 5:**

**Smug Anime Face** tries to find the other members of Arabic Alliance.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** talks to David Byrne and form a friendship.

**District 7:**

**Katara** is left depressed after Vengeance Joe's death.

**District 8:**

**Bernie**, missing Electro, talks to Harun Al-Rashid and Kuja about Maou-sama and Roman Torchwick.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** wonders what the hell is going on. Meanwhile, **Kuja** talks to Harun Al-Rashid and Bernie about his former partner.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** and Komodo Joe form a friendship.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** talks to Kuja and Bernie about what to do about Maou-sama. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** vows to win the game for Lammy and Ken.

**District 12:**

**Natsu** tells his life story to Max Caulfield in order to help her.

* * *

Day 6:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** and Natsu run into each other while exploring and fight each other.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** split up in order to cover more ground.

**District 5:**

**Smug Anime Face** and David Byrne have a spar in order to test out Han's blaster.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** heads back to Punpun's cave in order to reflect.

**District 7:**

**Katara** teams up with Max Caulfield.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** decides to camp beside the water.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** battles **Kuja** and Harun Al-Rashid.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** spars with Smug Anime Face.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid** battles Roman Torchwick alongside Kuja. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** teams up with Katara.

**District 12:**

**Natsu** battles Maou-sama.

* * *

Arena Event 2: Darkest Night

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** fights and kills Komodo Joe, Smug Anime Face, and Katara.

**District 4:**

**Ruby Rose** and **Captain Toad** are killed alongside Natsu and Bernie by Roman Torchwick. They wake up in District 4.

**District 5:**

**Smug Anime Face** is impaled on a spiny plant by Maou-sama and wakes up in District 5, meeting up with Lammy and making plans to travel to District 11.

**District 6:**

**Komodo Joe** fights Maou-sama with Smug Anime Face and Katara but is killed. He wakes up in District 6 and reunites with Terrence Two.

**District 7:**

**Katara** is impaled on a spiny plant by Maou-sama and dies, waking up in District 7.

**District 8:**

**Bernie** is killed alongside District 4 by Roman Torchwick. He wakes up in District 8 and is met with Electro J. Fudd.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** ambushes Natsu, Bernie, and District 4, managing to kill them all. Meanwhile, **Kuja** puts Harun Al-Rashid down at the latter's request.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** survives.

**District 11:**

**Harun Al-Rashid**, after being mortally wounded by Maou-sama, asks Kuja to kill him. Harun then wakes up in District 11. Meanwhile, **Max Caulfield** survives.

**District 12:**

**Natsu** is ambushed by Roman Torchwick and killed. Natsu wakes up in District 12 and meets up with Han Solo.

* * *

Night 6:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** devises a plan.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** fights David Byrne.

**Kuja** tries to explain his actions to Max.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne**, the last member of Two-Fold, battles Roman Torchwick.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** attacks Kuja in a despair-induced rage.

* * *

The Feast:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** takes a staff and watches Roman's kills.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** kills both his former partner **Kuja** and David Byrne. Kuja wakes up in District 9.

**District 10:**

**David Byrne** goes out in a blaze of glory, fighting Roman Torchwick alongside Kuja.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** reflects on all the friends she made during the game.

* * *

Day 7:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** uses the staff from the Feast to make a spear.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick**, fresh from his kills from the Feast, attacks Max Caulfield, only to be chased off by Kyle.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** is attacked by Roman Torchwick but is saved by Kyle.

* * *

Night 7:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** teams up with Roman Torchwick.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** teams up with Maou-sama.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** talks to Kyle.

* * *

Day 8:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** and Roman Torchwick take on Max Caulfield and Kyle.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** and Maou-sama take on Max Caulfield and Kyle.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** helps Kyle battle Maou-sama and Roman Torchwick.

* * *

Night 8:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** continues to fight Kyle.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** continues to fight Max Caulfield.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** continues to fight Roman Torchwick.

* * *

Day 9:

**District 1:**

**Maou-sama** manages to kill both Roman and Max Caulfield, winning the game and becoming a god, going on to conquer District 1 and capture Ken Izumi.

**District 9:**

**Roman Torchwick** is killed by Maou-sama and wakes up in District 9, getting arrested by Kuja.

**District 11:**

**Max Caulfield** is killed by Maou-sama and wakes up in District 11, reuniting with her friends.

* * *

Epilogue:

Kyle gets transported to a building on the outskirts of the Capital, where he meets Mr. Ice, the host of the games. After a brief scuffle, Mr. Ice stops Kyle by pointing out Maou-sama's takeover of District 1. Kyle and a squad of Peacekeepers then head to District 1 while Mr. Ice reflects on his actions and wonders what to do.


End file.
